


Trust

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo trusts Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

The General looked down at the flogger in his hands, turning it over in the palm of his hand. He looked up, raising an eyebrow as he watched Kylo brace himself against the wall, palms pressed against it, legs spread slightly for support. He was shirtless, wearing only his pants and boots.

This was not the first time Hux and Kylo had done something like this. Last week Hux had used a paddle. The week before that had been an electric prod and metallic nipple clamps. “Why do you ask me to do these things to you?” Hux finally asked.

The other turned his head to look over his shoulder. “You’re the only one I trust to do this,” he said.

Hux considered this before nodding his head. “What’s the word to end it?”

“Hoth.”

The redhead nodded and threw back his arm to begin.


End file.
